


入戏

by TAKENOKONOSATO



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKENOKONOSATO/pseuds/TAKENOKONOSATO
Summary: 我写给小扣的情书。
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	入戏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoJo_Append](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You are What You Write](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688990) by ChiAkilalala. 



01

池昌民和李柱延冷战了。

这事完全可以归咎于李上渊，这位去年就该毕业了的学生会长从毕业失败、继续开始自己第五年大学生活起就致力于在学生会寻找存在感，继强制实行五分钟talk要求每位学生会成员都要轮流分享五分钟自己的工作心得搞得怨声载道后，又在某天突发奇想发起了一场“学生会大家庭团结大会“，内容却无聊到只要求大家填写别的成员的基本信息譬如生日血型祖籍和今天上了几次厕所。在得到加拿大来的留学生副会长Jacob”我也无能为力，大家就陪他玩玩吧”的眼神后，大家只好硬着头皮舍命陪君子。只可惜好好的团结大会开成了一场闹剧，你不记得我的生日我猜错你的血型，始作俑者在接连猜错了学生会会计崔澯熙的生日和血型后仓惶而逃，留下了身后打成了一片的学生会室。池昌民把眼睛瞪得圆圆的质问李柱延明明咱俩的生日一个11月5日一个1月15日，数字组成都一模一样怎么可能记错，李柱延一脸委屈的回敬那你还说我祖上姓金呢，池昌民顿了两秒梗着脖子说那我还知道你今天去了三回厕所呢好吧，最后还是崔澯熙实在听不下去这近乎变态的发言翻着白眼把池昌民拖出了学生会室。

那之后池昌民开始忙于舞蹈社的排练，李柱延也好像在篮球场上扎了根似的，谁也没再见过他们俩一起出现在学生会。不过这也并没什么实质影响，毕竟得国大学的学生会入会标准只有帅一条，校草金泳勋甚至是在学生会构成公示一个月后才知道自己被加入了学生会，而大家也都知道现在的学生会11个人里真的在干活儿的也只有两位加拿大留学生Jacob和Kevin，再加上一个崔澯熙而已，其他人去不去也没什么差别。

唯一被波及的恐怕只有李柱延从美国来留学的表弟孙英宰。若是知道会有这么一天，孙英宰是绝对不会再用给学生会书记李贤在免费打扫一年宿舍的代价来换取和李柱延同宿的机会的。公认的得大好好先生李柱延最近的脸比玩游戏时李上渊的手还臭，大半夜被摇醒，一头雾水的被李柱延骂了一顿不要把果汁洒在地上害的自己差点摔倒后，孙英宰终于忍不住找点什么分散他的注意力。李柱延看着笑得一脸殷切向自己靠近的孙英宰感到了一丝不安，上次在副会长Jacob的脸上看到这样的表情后他被迫参与了加拿大海淘团购，现在宿舍床下面还堆着小山堆似的进口麦片。然而他没有想到孙英宰带来的消息可比麦片要劲爆得多，他绞尽了自己毕生的脑汁好不容易才理解了世界上还存在同人这种仿佛是自己但又不是发生在自己身上的事情，但直到把自己的头发抓成鸟窝他也无法接受得大论坛竟然有一整个分区在进行这种虎狼行为的事实。“别这么抗拒嘛，有几个真的写的挺好的”，孙英宰殷勤的打开平板送到李柱延手里，版头是硕大的 _ **【(学生会全员/正文向/微微微球柱)怪盗】**_ ，“这个写的特别好，我昨天看哭了，你就当是写跟你同名同姓的人的，打发时间看看呢。”

得国大学学生会必然有帅哥在搞基分区，简称得必分区，以校内99%的女生都在混迹和混迹的99%都是女生而知名。有小道消息称得大学生会只有帅哥才能进这个规定就是从这个分区诞生，这个分区也充分利用了学生会只有帅哥的良好优势，精品文学美术摄影作品层出不穷，滋润了得大百无聊赖女大学生们的枯燥生活，也成功地平息了李柱延熊熊燃烧了数日的怒火。把平板扣在胸前，李柱延看着窗外泛青的天色终于意识到了自己也看了通宵的事实。在见识了得必美术分区版主 _ **【李珠妍法定丈夫】**_ 的用户名之后，包括球球是池昌民的爱称、球在柱之前的组合意味着他将菊节不保之类的暗号都正常的好像家常便饭似的容易接受，他满意的叹了口气，又拿起平板翻上去看了一遍结局学生会全体成功地偷到宝石王冠全身而退的场景，激动的从床上站起来打了一套军体拳然后在黑暗里踱着步小声自言自语，“原来是鹤年拿走的王冠，昌民这是在声东击西，啊这么说一开头那个站在墙后面的也不是Jacob是昌民！妙啊！妙啊！”他又拿起平板迅速登陆上自己的学生账号，按下了评论键。

_**自拍达人大老虎 2020/9/13 05:13** _

_**您写的太好了！我非常感动！就是里面的恐怖要素有一点多，我完全没觉得可怕，真的一点都不可怕，就是觉得可能会吓到别的同学！** _

按下发送键的瞬间屏幕就被切换到了评论区，李柱延的热情瞬间被“啊啊啊啊嗑死我了，柱球就是最真的！最近BE了也是最真的！”“这感人的爱情！球球那句你要和我一起吗太苏了！要不是球球，柱延老公还在重庆的工地搬砖天啊我嗑晕了”“呜呜呜柱球最近怎么还没和好，快点给我小别胜新婚啊”给一盆水浇灭了，他憋着一口心头血颤颤巍巍地看完了全部115条评论，然后蹑手蹑脚地拿过了对床睡得正香的孙英宰的手机，登陆得大论坛。

_**拉面片汤独角兽 2020/9/13 05:45** _

_**李柱延好像没有在工地打过工，大家还是不要造谣了吧。** _

刚把手机放下就收到了回复通知，李柱延手忙脚乱地把孙英宰的手机调成静音，看到孙英宰只是翻了个身砸吧了两下嘴继续睡了，才放心地点开通知。

_**愿天下再无番茄 回复 拉面片汤独角兽 2020/9/13 05:46** _

_**呵呵，工地的男人最讨厌了◡̈。** _

02

“池昌民，跟你说了别随便登我的账号！”

崔澯熙拎着大包小包打开宿舍门，一边念叨着要去给学生会的学弟金善旴送慰问礼物，一边朝着瘫倒在床上池昌民精准地投掷去了最大的那包零食，池昌民哼哼唧唧地捂着头要求崔澯熙赔偿医药费精神损失费，顺手就要拆开了一包零食，崔澯熙从他手下抢救下那包巧克力饼干，絮絮叨叨地说着金善旴看到了那句工地男人最讨厌了在跟自己闹别扭，这是他最喜欢吃的我要拿去哄小孩的。池昌民一脸天真好奇，甜甜地问他为什么要跟你闹别扭呀。这下轮到崔澯熙突然语塞，结结巴巴地说不是我突然想起来家里还有事，池昌民冷笑着说有本事让他来找我，然后又回敬道崔澯熙你下次想吃番茄的时候就把自己的头摘下来就行。

用他最恨的番茄都没能激怒正在和金善旴发消息笑意盈盈的崔澯熙，池昌民心里突然烧起一阵无名火。和李柱延不欢而散后他问崔澯熙要不要一起出去旅行散心，崔澯熙一边把新消息飞速弹出的手机屏幕按在床上一边给池昌民科普了得必分区的存在。在“一不小心”给池昌民看了那个帖子 _ **【(讨论区)柱延和昌民最近是吵架了吗？呜呜呜昌民那么爱柱延怎么舍得让他难过啊！】**_ 以后，池昌民气到把头甩成了搅拌机，连带着遭殃的还有崔澯熙的手机。崔澯熙心疼的摸着自己手机屏幕，说你朝我发什么火啊，有本事自己骂回去啊！池昌民把床拍得嘎嘎的响，嗓门压过了宿舍楼下嘀哩嘀哩开过的洒水车，“啊？我是那种跟他们一般见识的人吗？啊？”崔澯熙觉得自己白眼翻得累了，出门找金善旴去了。池昌民自己生了会儿闷气猛地坐起来拖过电脑，我虽然不能骂回去，那我还不能内涵回去嘛。于是熬夜构起一个以他为中心的盗贼团队，那个世界里他机智多谋英姿飒爽，拯救了建筑工人李柱延于水深火热，让憨厚老实的建筑工人对自己死心塌地。虽然按下发表的瞬间解气极了，然而那之后每次远远看到李柱延不得不狠狠地瞪着他然后扭头就走的时候总会想起自己电脑文档里那个和自己是最佳拍档的李柱延，恶性循环地平添了更多烦恼。因此此刻看着人生幸福的崔澯熙就更加愤怒，他干脆扯着嗓子叫起来，“你们俩傻瓜真是绝配，互相祸害去吧，快走快走别在我眼前晃悠”，被崔澯熙一记手刀劈了过来。

而另一个傻瓜金善旴当然是没本事去找池昌民的，得大大概只有李上渊本人真情实感地认为自己是学生会长权力顶峰，剩下谁不知道整个学生会能拍板的只有书记李贤在和文艺部长池昌民，更何况金善旴今年还是一枚大一新鲜人，同级的孙英宰靠着给李贤在打扫寝室换来了生活部长的称号，而不齿于这种行为的自己却只捞到了一个学生会吉祥物的尴尬定位，工作内容就是牺牲自我娱乐大众，开学的那天他不得不套着巨大的黄色香蕉玩偶服站在校门口欢迎大家返校，甚至连话都不让说嘴里只能翻来覆去念叨芭娜娜芭娜娜。

为了洗去这份耻辱争取更高的地位金善旴一直在不懈努力着，比如今天要去参加的高等教育协会马拉松爬坡大赛简称高等拉坡，就是金善旴自己争取来的。本来这比赛应该是体育部长李柱延去的，谁知李柱延本人最近肉眼可见的精神失常，见人就拉着一阵诉苦我真的没去工地搬过砖，看到周鹤年激动地抱着人家说你真棒偷得真好，吓得人家连夜搭飞机飞回济州岛避难，最后李柱延亲自向李贤在提议让金善旴代替自己去参赛，李贤在还以为他要追到济州岛去跟周鹤年道歉只得点头答应。

此刻马上就要坐车去参加比赛的金善旴正坐在地下停车场的车后座上独自紧张地抖腿，刚刚崔澯熙送来的巧克力饼干都没心情吃，这可是关系到他未来几年学园地位的重大事件，毕竟原本担任吉祥物角色的大二学长周鹤年就是在代表学校参加了第202届大学生大胃王比赛并成功给学生会赢回了一大笔资金后翻身把歌唱的，甚至李贤在还专门给他设了一个饮食部长的职位，每天的工作就是去食堂试吃新菜色。金善旴正想着自己如果没跑下来该怎么跟崔澯熙撒娇让他帮自己摆脱这个吉祥物的角色，手机就开始滋滋的响个不停。他不耐烦地打开聊天软件才发现是李柱延发来了一个链接，他摸着下巴想这哥动作可真够快的，刚点开想看身旁的车窗就猛地一声巨响，金善旴吓得一个激灵把手机掉在车座上，他大叫着打开车门仿佛看到了池昌民的脸，又心虚的要死怕是自己的幻觉，他声音虚虚地叫道昌民哥？接着车的另一边就传来若有若无的敲门声，金善旴腿软地站都站不起来了，他扶着车门慢慢地朝敲门声走去，然后就听到了孙英宰憋着笑的歌声“do you wanna build a snowman~”，接下来就是平均两天就会在学生会发生一次的大一新生斗殴事件，中间还夹杂着金善旴的怒吼“go away Anna”。

车这边池昌民自以为扬眉吐气地把刚刚崔澯熙从自己手下抢走的巧克力饼干重新放回自己的口袋，瞥到金善旴丢掉的手机顺手捡起来兴致勃勃地翻了起来，仿佛刚刚看着崔澯熙一脸甜蜜而满肚子气然后发短信问孙英宰要不要去捉弄一下金善旴以报昨天零食被抢之仇的人不是自己似的。手机屏幕上是得必论坛最新发的帖子 _ **【(全员剧情向/微微微柱球)Reveal~Catching Fire~】**_ ，池昌民难以置信地思考了一秒难道学生会都是会看自己同人文的变态吗，然后又在心里感叹果然崔澯熙是被金善旴给带坏了，顺手往下拉着看了个开头，那篇同人文的背景是西方中世纪虚构的君主制国家，自己竟然被设定成是那个国家的王子，被奸人陷害丢掉了王位沦为了阶下囚。这设定看起来非常有趣，可惜那边的小学生打架就要结束了，池昌民匆匆忙忙的把金善旴的手机扔回地上并非常讲究的让屏幕先着了地。

几个小时后池昌民躺在床上搂着大象玩偶擦眼泪，他看到李上渊为了救自己伤痕累累地逃出监狱的时候就开始了自我感动，好像自己真的变成了屏幕里那个从开头就一直跪到正文中间的可怜兮兮小王子而李上渊也不是那个昨天刚被他本人吼了哥安静点待着吧的老实人似的，连载停留在了金泳勋发现竟然是池昌民名义上的哥哥李贤在指示了开头那场夺权后打算单枪匹马去找李贤在算账的剧情上。池昌民从枕头边抽出一张纸巾擦了擦鼻子，由衷地感叹道，“大家不要为了我打架啊！”然后一个卡比兽玩偶就从对面的崔澯熙床上飞了过来，伴随着一句你快闭嘴吧。池昌民顺理成章的把玩偶据为己有，心想他这是嫉妒，他都没什么戏份的，他就是嫉妒。池昌民点开评论区，飞快的发送了一串文字。

_**安娜贝尔男朋友 2020/9/16 13:04** _

_**楼主太会写了ㅠ.ㅠ，虽然文字很朴实，但是情节发展很棒！期待后续的发展( •̀ .̫ •́ )✧** _

没想到很快就得到了回复。

_**自拍达人大老虎[楼主] 回复 安娜贝尔男朋友 2020/9/16 13:05** _

_**啊，其实我是您那篇《怪盗》的忠实观众，说实话，这篇也是因为看了您那篇才有的灵感，剧情完全可以看成是您怪盗的延续或者前传，得到您的喜爱我非常开心！！** _

03

李柱延已经一整天没睡了。上次他在澄清自己真的没在工地打工的时候金善旴就悄悄凑过来问他是不是也看到了那篇怪盗，李柱延震惊于原来学生会不止有孙英宰一个变态，然后又陷入了难道学生会只有我一个不是变态的怀疑中的时候，金善旴就立刻凑过来说真的太过分了吧那楼主把哥写成工地工人转行大盗，李柱延仿佛找到了心灵绿洲似的握着金善旴的手一顿猛摇说她们还说我最讨厌了！金善旴非常共情地拍着李柱延的肩膀，说那你也写回去啊！李柱延被这直球逻辑震惊到一时无言以对，又立刻觉得非常有道理无法反驳，理智最后的防线挣扎着送出一句可我还要去参加马拉松爬坡大赛啊，金善旴立刻一副我不下地狱谁下地狱为了兄弟两肋插刀的表情握着李柱延的手说哥还有我啊！把李柱延感动的马上就接受了这个提案，拍了拍金善旴的肩说我会努力的。一周前还是想都不敢想的天方夜谭般的事情，没想到开了个头就停不下来了，李柱延看着文学专区被热情的回复顶在了最上方的《Reveal》，得意地想着原来自己不仅有自拍的天赋，在舞文弄墨上也颇有一手。

平板上又响起提示音，李柱延点开来发现此时还在上课的孙英宰又发来了新的链接，附言“我们喜爱的安娜贝尔又发了新文，设定巨有趣，速看”。李柱延重新进入得大论坛，右上角私信箱的红点正一闪一闪。

_**您收到了一条新的私信** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：Hello大老虎~看到你的文我很感动！感觉受到了鼓舞，又试着写了一点新的东西，如果可以的话欢迎来看呀 ！** _

李柱延立刻翻身跪坐在床上深吸一口气点开了文学区。

_**【（学生会全员/正文向/微微微球柱）I'm your boy】** _

_**导演喊了开始， 池昌民看着眼前堆叠的餐盒和饮料突然感到不知所措，左手边的李贤在向他使了眼色，池昌民知道那是让自己像事前排练过的一样把餐盒拿下来分发的意思，可放在餐盒上的手却像不听使唤似的抖个不停。为什么会这样？明明听到公司说要开始为出道预热拍摄练习生日记的时候自己是最激动的那个，明明作为第一个进入公司的练习生等待这个机会已经太久太久，怎么会偏偏在这个时候乱了阵脚？思绪混乱着想要暂时喊停重新整理情绪的时候右手边就伸过一只手覆在他的手背上，轻轻地捏了捏，然后将餐盒拿开。** _

_**紧张感奇异地消失了，李柱延笑得像是眼睛都要消失掉的向池昌民无声的比着口型“不要看摄像机要假装是偷拍的”，然后又仰起下巴，“把你的汉堡给我吃一口”，池昌民双手拿起汉堡送到李柱延嘴边，李柱延自然的抬手握住了他的，就着大大地咬下一口。** _

_**池昌民嘴角绽开了几天以来的第一个笑容。** _

手机又不合时宜的震了起来，李柱延打开聊天软件，孙英宰的信息一串丢了过来，“哥哥哥看了吗看了吗是不是超级有趣”，“我们成了练习生还出道了耶！完全没办法想象哈哈哈哈”，“不过你不觉得THE BOYZ这个名字特别好听吗哈哈哈楼主太有才啦”，“这个楼主胆子太大了吧，竟然敢编造贤在哥在出道showcase忘了自己的名字哈哈哈哈，要是贤在哥发现了是谁写的她就别想毕业了”。李柱延知道如果自己不再说点什么可能会被直接剧透到结尾，他皱着眉头回复，“你怎么不好好上课听讲？”孙英宰回复快得让李柱延以为他在用意念打字，“上什么课？我在学生会开会啊，啊刚刚上渊哥还问为什么哥你不在来着，对哦哥你为啥没来啊”。

李柱延看着空荡荡的天花板，从喉咙里挤出了一个短暂的“啊”。

不知道是匆匆忙忙跑到学生会发现没有自己大家也顺利的完成了学园祭的工作安排还是发现池昌民亲自安排的学园祭日程上两个人毫无交集哪个更让人沮丧。上一秒还沉浸在苦练多年舞蹈终于能并肩出道了的喜悦里，下一秒就要接受金善旴已经毫不客气地接手了自己体育部工作而自己只能去当劳工的现实，李柱延索性破罐子破摔在寝室专注起了自己的写作事业，反正这人心冷漠的世界也就只有安娜贝尔男朋友的千字长评还有些温度罢了。

_**李柱延站在港口，咸湿的海风卷着血的腥甜从鼻腔灌入，他将身上的披风裹得更紧了些。李贤在坐在一旁，沉默地望着指间的烟草燃烧殆尽，微弱地闪烁后最后的火星也在灰烬中消失了踪影。黑暗中急促的脚步声自远处靠近，李柱延回头望去。这真是奇怪的无法言喻，明明火把照亮了来人的脸，但李柱延却先注意到了那双眼睛，在黑暗中也恍如熠熠生辉的黑曜石般的眼睛。** _

_**李柱延快步迎上去，接过了池昌民手中的火把。池昌民抬头望向李柱延，长达三个月的监禁带走的似乎只有他的脸颊肉，他顶着一头乱糟糟的红色头发，本来修身的骑马服由于主人的急剧消瘦像袍子一样空荡荡地挂在身上，却狡黠地笑道，“你好狼狈啊，李柱延”。** _

_**池昌民额头上沾上了一片桃花花瓣，李柱延意识到了他是被监禁在了那个有他们俩小时候一起种下的桃树的院子里。他下意识地抬起手想帮忙摘下，手指却在碰到额头的一瞬间触电了似的缩了回来。反倒是池昌民自己注意到了，从额头拿下那片桃花瓣放进李柱延的手掌里，“开得很好哦，那颗桃树”。** _

_**池昌民的语气和李柱延的胸腔都软作了一片，李柱延低头看了看自己摊开的掌心上的那片桃花，低声问道，“昌民，泳勋哥有跟你说过我们想做什么了吧，你...你愿意跟我一起吗？”** _

_**“哎呀，”池昌民笑得眉眼弯弯，“这话为什么会这么耳熟呢，总感觉像是在哪里听到过...难道是前世吗...”然后将手盖在了李柱延的手上，声音像月光一样轻柔，“不是说好了要一直都要一起的吗？”** _

_**您收到了一条新的私信** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：虽然留了评论但是还是想私信再说一次，我好喜欢今天的更新，真的看哭了T.T，昌民好喜欢柱延啊！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：柱延也很喜欢昌民啊！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：我是说柱延很欣赏昌民！当然也喜欢！就是那种兄弟的喜欢！家人的喜欢！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：不是不是，我是说在Reveal里是君臣还有亲友的那种喜欢！** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：我懂我懂！就是不需要什么语言就能互相理解，默默地陪伴在一起就能互相治愈，很灵魂伴侣的感觉！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：对对对，啊有人这么理解我真好啊！** _

04

学园祭当天早上李柱延推开学生会室的大门的时候就看到了拿着毛巾哭得梨花带雨的金泳勋，李柱延吓呆在原地还以为是学园祭出了什么问题，金泳勋反而招着手让他过来，把手机塞进他手里，“呜呜呜柱延啊你快..呜呜快看啊呜呜呜...太感人了呜呜呜”。李柱延的左手在屏幕上的 _ **自拍达人大老虎**_ 出现在视网膜上的时候产生了将手机扔出窗户的条件反射，右手及时紧紧地攥住左手腕才阻止了这场惨剧，李柱延沉默了一会儿才问出哥你这是在看什么的疑问，没空关注李柱延颤抖的嗓音的金泳勋还把脸埋在毛巾里，“英宰发给我的...呜呜真的太好看了柱延啊呜呜呜你真的是个可靠的好人啊！”在意识到金泳勋是在夸那个在架空西方作为王子的青梅竹马帮助王子重回王宫的贵族李柱延而不是已经变态到沉迷于创作自己的同人文的李柱延后李柱延本人总算没有腿软到一屁股坐到地上，他拍了拍金泳勋的肩膀说学园祭就要开始了，话音淹没在了看到小说中自己的绝美脸庞受伤后金泳勋真切的恸哭中。

“今天的校园祭有记者全程采访，摄像机也会一直跟着大家行动，不过大家不用太紧张，像平常一样表现出我们得大的风采就可以了！”李上渊面对着学生会众人沉稳的发表着会长发言，站在他身后的李贤在用右手缓缓地比了一个抹脖子的动作，在大家都领会到那是“谁敢给得大丢人就死定了”的意思后氛围顿时有些凝固，李上渊不解地问为什么大家都这么紧张啊的时候Jacob向李柱延投去了求救的眼神，李柱延故作兴奋地看向身旁在前一晚刚刚和崔澯熙一起去染了红发还烫了满头卷毛的池昌民，“哇！！昌民的新发型！！哈哈哈好像炒面啊！”，话刚说完李柱延就恨不得给自己一巴掌。池昌民很配合地哈哈干笑了两声，下一秒神情就冷漠了下来，“给你也炒一个？”

气氛甚至比刚才更加尴尬，Jacob仿佛听不懂得语似的用英语问Kevin他们在说什么，崔澯熙转头跟周鹤年讨论起了今天食堂的地区特色美食，李贤在瞪着眼睛用两根手指点了点池昌民，又点了点自己的双眼，警告你小子今天给我注意点。池昌民撇了撇嘴。

得大学园祭今年的特色项目是鬼屋，这个池昌民从入学起就在积极推进的项目在三年后终于通过了审批，在宣传部长Kevin的大力支持下池昌民对它的设想得到了充分的展现，据得必论坛的小道消息说Kevin在画道具的时候被自己的画吓到晕过去了三次。在画着大大的“全得国最恐怖的鬼屋”的标语下面，摄像机对准了站在门口一脸英勇无畏的李柱延，后面是悲伤的金善旴，又激动又害怕的孙英宰，看起来马上就要晕过去的Kevin，以及抱着胳膊一脸冷漠的池昌民，本来被分到这个阵容的金泳勋因为哭到脱水去校医院挂瓶，池昌民只能临危受命。李贤在一脸严肃地朝池昌民努努嘴，池昌民磨磨唧唧地挪过去，刚一进入镜头的拍摄范围就脱胎换骨成了小白兔似的从身后把李柱延抱了个满怀，然后对着移过来的镜头眨眼，“不行啊，好紧张啊好害怕！”

李柱延被抱住的瞬间全身肌肉开始高度紧张收缩，一股使命感油然而生了出来，他拍了拍池昌民的手说别害怕抱紧我就好了。一分钟后他们就完全对换了立场，鬼屋变身成了人间炼狱，嚎啕大哭的孙英宰绊倒了神志恍惚的Kevin，金善旴高举着双手对空气用日语道着歉，李柱延豪迈的对着不知哪里大喊着中秋节快乐、顺手紧紧勒住了池昌民的腰。本来正放声大笑的池昌民猝不及防的被抱住差点一口气没喘上来，他锤着李柱延的手小声问你干嘛快放开我。李柱延仿佛置身战场，敏感地左顾右盼道，“你别怕！”又一群白衣女鬼发出着悚人的呼呼声朝他们冲来的时候，李柱延一把抱起池昌民就跑，紧张的忘记控制音量，大吼出了声，“不是说好了要一直都要在一起的吗！！”

李贤在气得头疼，他为了今天的电视台采访昨晚忍着没有点炸鸡外卖，早上五点就起床去美容院把自然卷拉直做了造型，结果才一上午的功夫，得大学生会的名声就被毁的一点都不剩了。他是脑子进了水才会同意了池昌民那个鬼屋企划，然而现在后悔也来不及了，摄像机已经完整的保存下了孙英宰痛哭着要回美国找妈妈、金善旴脸色惨白地念着圣经还有Kevin把自己画的道具吐到不忍直视的惨相。李柱延作为体育生的防御机制让他没控制住给了冲来的女鬼一拳，那位来做志愿者的女同学在晕过去前还流着鼻血喃喃自语“别管我，我好快乐，是真的，竟然是真的”。一片鸡飞狗跳中记者略带幸灾乐祸地把话筒递到面前的时候，李贤在大脑一片空白，瞥了一眼身边努力地让自己成为空气的Jacob，灵机一动地摆出满脸困惑，中气十足地蹦出一句“Pardon？”。没看到Jacob扶着额头快要晕过去的样子，他继续诚恳地抿起嘴朝镜头眨着他小鹿斑比似的眼睛，“窝是、贾娜大来的，刘靴生！”。

05

天蝎座，精力旺盛、热情、善妒，占有欲极强，记仇且报复心重。李柱延翻来覆去的看着手机上的这句话，从鬼屋出来池昌民甚至连看都没看他一眼就赶去参加舞蹈社的表演了。为什么当时会大脑一片空白想不起他的生日呢，他是多么典型的天蝎啊，为了那样的小事还在记仇。李柱延现在倒是希望再回去那个只有黑色的地方去，眼睛被蒙蔽的时候好像就能混淆了现实和幻想，他心里到底有几个池昌民呢，一起去偷皇冠的那个也是，在古代勾心斗角的那个也是，哪怕是那个一起做艺人的也是，除了现实里的这个每一个都是天使样子的。这怎么能怪他入戏太深呢，那些台词是即使是在幻想中出现，那也是属于他的幻想。只可惜现状已经偏离最初的目的太远了，李柱延不明白为什么自己会这么沉迷其中，现实的池昌民可不会乖乖地配合他演什么罗密欧和朱丽叶的，李柱延去洗了把脸，决定将自己无意识的忧郁扼杀在22岁的秋天。

_**在同样的地点，以同样的姿势狼狈地跪倒在地，膝盖再也承受不住第二次打击发出了碎裂的声音，剧烈的疼痛沿着神经一路到达心脏，池昌民却甚至无法做出一个表情，眼睛里空荡荡的失去了焦点，嘴唇蠕动着发不出一个音节。** _

_**李柱延就那样从他的身边走过，缓慢的踏上大理石的台阶，漫不经心地拾起镶满了黑曜石的王冠放在头顶。** _

_**“这...不是真的......”池昌民喃喃着，僵硬地转过头去望着门外那棵桃树。** _

_**“是真的，从一开始就是我。”李柱延语气平静。** _

_**“原来都枯了啊......”池昌民放纵自己失去了所有力气，像个坏掉的娃娃般掉落在最熟悉不过的红色地毯上，嘴角勾起了奇异的角度，“大概它从来就没有开过吧......”** _

_**“是你的父王害死了我的父母，”李柱延将头扭向了另一边，手指无意识地攥紧了王座锈迹斑斑的扶手，“我从进入这个地方的第一天起，每一天都在想着复仇。”** _

_**池昌民仿佛已经再也听不到看不懂也感受不到痛苦，仍在喃喃自语着，眼角划下的猩红色液体迅速的融入地毯中消失不见，“我是个疯子，你也是......”** _

“完了”，崔澯熙猛地从金善旴肩头坐起来，又急又快地拍着金善旴的后背，“你这是什么鬼主意啊，李柱延是不是疯了啊写这种东西，我告诉你要是池昌民发疯了咱们怎么死的都不知道。”

金善旴心虚地缩了缩头，嘟囔应该不会这么巧吧，我觉得昌民哥不会变态到去看他在下面的文，要不然我也不敢去怂恿柱延哥啊。然后又瞥崔澯熙，说还不是哥先发现昌民哥在写文....

“喂，怎么还成了我的错了？”崔澯熙嫌弃地看了一眼金善旴，“算了算了，你快去找李柱延删了那个结尾，我去探探昌民的口风，希望他没看过...”

墨菲定律总是不会失灵的，隔壁的自习室里传来了堪比玻璃切割工厂的尖锐噪音，崔澯熙推开门就看到无辜的Kevin和Jacob捂着耳朵抱作一团避难，噪源池昌民正站在桌子后面捂着脑袋盯着手机屏幕，尖叫过后脸气到跟头发红成了一整片，整个人活像个被点着的火柴棍。崔澯熙那句不就是个小说嘛别生气显然没让事情好转起来，池昌民又瞪着眼睛朝他叫你怎么也知道。这下轮到崔澯熙惊慌失措了，支支吾吾了片刻就试图转移话题，“好东西嘛，大家都分享...这个作者不是写的也挺好的...”

池昌民一把将崔澯熙的胳膊攥住，后者听到了后槽牙被磨得吱吱响的声音，“论坛是谁在管的？我要去查查到底是谁干的，谁给她的胆子把李柱延写成那样！”

“我想想，是......等等，”崔澯熙一脸奇怪地看过去，“池昌民，你生气，是因为柱延被写成了反派？”

“不然呢？”池昌民用更奇怪的眼神瞪回来，“李柱延是那种人吗？全天下有比他更傻更迟钝的人吗？他都会背叛人了那大家都不要活了！”

崔澯熙的表情开始了轻微地扭曲，把自己的话又重复了一遍，“你生气，不是因为你的王位丢了，是因为李柱延被写崩了。”

池昌民因为这莫名其妙的话开始了烦躁，“我不是说了吗，谁要什么王位啊，李柱延不是那种人！”

崔澯熙的面部肌肉抽搐着最后演变成了放声大笑，他一边擦着眼角的泪花一边拍了拍池昌民的头，“池昌民啊！你也有今天！恶人自有恶人磨啊！”然后冲着一直躲在门后只露出两只眼睛的金善旴挥了挥手，“走啊善旴今天请你吃饭，天大的喜事！”

池昌民倒是没气了，冲崔澯熙的背影喊，“你到底在说什么啊！”

崔澯熙回头笑靥如花，“你可别再说别人又傻又迟钝了啊！”

站在原地想了好一会儿还是没有头绪的池昌民回头看向Jacob,“他什么意思啊？”

今天承受了太多的Jacob避开了池昌民的眼神，转头用英语对Kevin说，“我下学期需要再修一门高阶得语。”

Kevin深以为然，“Same。”

06

学生会在首尔乡下租了别墅要办夏日合宿了，被池昌民呛了现在完全不是夏天了以后李上渊清了清嗓子改口为赏枫合宿。金善旴在高等拉坡里拿了还不错的成绩，得到了一笔不大不小的奖金，于是李上渊决定大家一起去乡下放松一下。当然这其中的隐情是最近的学生会氛围实在阴沉，池昌民像是个炮仗似的一点就着，中招的成员深受其害。先是Kevin被池昌民告知学生会室新换的照明系统是声控的，结果一晚上拍得手都肿了喊得嗓子都哑了才发现完全是人工控制的且遥控器已经被池昌民拿回宿舍，一气之下收拾了行李就要连夜飞回加拿大，被Jacob劝了好久才消气。之后金善旴也被池昌民请客去看“安娜的电影”，金善旴开心地唱着“go away Anna”走进电影院看到开头才发现是安娜贝尔那个安娜，想走又不敢走，之后吓得好几天不敢走出宿舍，还要承受半夜醒来发现池昌民拿着安娜贝尔玩偶坐在床头问他“是不是很可爱”的惊吓，精神衰弱到黑眼圈快要垂到下巴，看得人于心不忍。

池昌民这场突如其来的躁动和首尔闷热的夏天一样仿佛永远看不到尽头，得必分区的总版主置顶了 _ **【(新生必看！)小松鼠文艺部长池昌民球球的100个可爱瞬间】**_ 也没让本人回忆起曾经的自己有多么美好。文学区最近争议很大的写手自拍达人大老虎关于 _ **《Reveal~Catching Fire~》**_ 那个吵了快有200楼的结尾没有任何回应，反而又开了新文，出乎意料的走了意识流散文风，点击讨论量少的可怜，不过楼主本人看起来也丝毫不在乎，仍旧我行我素地让李柱延在文字里迷茫徘徊着。

而李柱延本人在前往别墅漫长的车程中收到了总版主的私信。

_**您收到了一条新的私信** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：有人举报了你的楼。** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]发送了一个主题帖【(柱球)桃源境】** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：举报理由，我看看，“非常OOC，严重影响了学生会成员李柱延本人的形象”。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：OOC是什么？** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：我查到了。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：他们说我把李柱延写的OOC了？？.........** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：是啊，你那个楼我也看了，也挺难断定的，不过你也有点过分了吧，我都没见李柱延哭过，你怎么把人家写的就因为找不到一根桃树枝就哭得停不下来啊。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：唉，那就是一个隐喻，也不是真的就哭了，就是想表达一下，怎么说呢，就好像是演员入了戏以后开始分不清幻想和现实了的那种难过的感觉。** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：............** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：这样啊，那你删了那楼吧。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：......可以不删吗。** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]移除了您发起的主题帖【(柱球)桃源境】** _

_**源源舅舅[总版主]：小姑娘，别太痴迷于这个了，人还是要活得现实点，李柱延也没你想得那么多愁善感，人家又不是真的在单恋。这种东西也就在这里想想算了，别当真啊。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：..............................** _

无意识的忧郁终于姗姗来迟地找到了自己的存在感，李柱延把头砸向前面座位的椅背，那座位上正在吃东西的周鹤年猝不及防地被吓得呛到发出的强烈抗议也没让他缓过神来。他现在有多希望自己才是被幻想出来的楚门，打开门走出去就能看到有人转着剪刀玩眼神亮亮地说我发现了个好东西哦要去偷吗，又或者是醒来就有人睡眼惺忪地对他说柱延啊要去赶行程了快醒醒。要真是作为男团一起出道了该有多好啊，整天整天吃住工作都那么亲密地分不开，哪怕不得不每天穿着皮裤大跳艳舞也无所谓，李柱延回头看了一眼聚精会神盯着手机的池昌民，忧郁地摸出了手机，打算干脆今天就逃避个痛快。

_**被公布为最后一名的时候池昌民脸上的泪痕还没有干涸，回到待机室后也无法将自己从舞台中剥离而感性地流下的眼泪在此刻看来格外讽刺，片刻后待机室中响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声，三台摄像机对准了他们还无法正确做出表情的脸。池昌民觉得可笑又可悲，但镜头像是黑洞一样要吸走他的全部感情一样，最终只是微笑着点了点头说了句“恭喜”。** _

_**离开摄影棚的时候池昌民感到了前所未有的疲惫，不眠不休地熬夜准备的竞演舞台几乎耗尽了他所有的心血，出道showcase上百感交集哭成泪人的那个池昌民好像已经在每日一成不变的行程和仿佛看不到未来的原地踏步中死去，大家都决定抱着背水一战的心态来参加这场生存战的时候他终于感觉到这片死水上起了风，然而现实却远没有想象中美好，这个世界并不是只有努力有用这个事实一次又一次的让他摔得鼻青脸肿。在地下车库等公司的车来接的时候池昌民远远地看到了前些天一起合作了那个大家都倾注了所有心血却只拿到垫底成绩的合作舞台的后辈男团，那个高个的rapper弯着腰将双手撑在墙壁，头深深地藏在了臂间，他身后大概是那个平时总和他打打闹闹好像合不来的红发主唱，此刻正无言地拍着他的后背。** _

_**真好啊，我们刚出道的时候也是那样的吧。池昌民在回程的车上迷迷糊糊地想，闭着眼睛好像变成了16岁结束练习正坐着大巴车回清州的自己，将头靠在冰冷的窗户上，眼眶却热得发酸，他好像个拼尽全力朝着黑暗里奔跑却永远看不到光明的旅人，不得不拼命在脑中勾勒出家人的样子才能压抑住嘶吼的冲动。脸颊上已经湿润一片，这就是我引以为豪的第二人生吗，好累，好想放弃，7800元的车票还能把他带回过去吗？** _

李柱延这次是真的想哭了，吸鼻子的声音在吵闹过后大家都沉沉睡去安静的只有手机提示音的车内显得十分突兀，他一边恨自己不能跑到那个世界里去抱一抱那个池昌民，一边恨作者为什么要无缘无故地把池昌民写成这么多愁善感的人，他想起自己几分钟前学习到那个词汇，点进了评论区。

_**自拍达人大老虎 2020/9/22 09:05** _

_**昌民不是这么容易放弃的人啊！感觉昌民被写得有一点OOC了。** _

几乎是发出的同时，右上角的小信封就闪烁了起来。

_**您收到了一条新的私信** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：你有什么立场说我！！！！！** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：我再怎么OOC能有你OOC吗？你怎么被举报到删楼了还是毫无自知之明！求你什么都别做了安静点待着吧！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：是你举报了我？** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：为什么？** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：为什么？你自己不知道吗？你都把李柱延糟蹋成什么样了？又是背叛朋友又是神经质得哭来哭去，你认识他吗就把他写成那样，能不能给他一点基本尊重啊？** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：不是的。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：不说我了。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：你最近更新的那部分我觉得也很过分，我认识的昌民不是那种因为一次失败就会难过到放弃的人。** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：我怎么了？我起码比你好多了吧，再说我想怎么写池昌民还要你管吗？你知道我后面要写什么吗？** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：那我怎么写李柱延跟你有关系吗？** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：没话说了。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：你根本不懂池昌民。** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：你很懂李柱延吗？？？？？？？？** _

07

抵达依山傍水的别墅的时候天气阴沉沉的飘着牛毛细雨，下车时李柱延吸着鼻子说车上冷气太足自己着了凉，周鹤年站在他身后暗戳戳地指着他然后挤眉弄眼地比着哭脸，而池昌民明显又进入了战斗状态，尽管那样子被李贤在形容为“被抢了坚果的炸毛松鼠"，大家还是很有自知之明地作鸟兽散。

李上渊带着李柱延找了个僻静的河边钓鱼，全程李上渊都在欲言又止地偷瞥李柱延，而后者则呆呆地盯着水面不知在想些什么，钓者无心自然也不会有愿者上钩，李上渊焦灼地像是被罚站了半个小时后，终于忍不住出声询问李柱延这一周以来肉眼可见的忧郁到底从哪里而来，让人怀念曾经那个连睡觉说梦话都会大喊“好开心”的快乐男孩。李柱延也确实像是在说梦话似的回答，“我好像是在单恋。”

吓得差点失手把鱼竿丢进河里，李上渊半是关心半是八卦地试探道，“能告诉哥是谁吗?”

李柱延惆怅地叹了口气，脑子里的怪盗小王子爱豆和池昌民本人轮流跑过，“我也不知道是谁了。”

李上渊忍不住在想自己是不是被耍了，但因为对方是李柱延还是打消了这个念头，只好继续充当自己知心哥哥的角色，“那你最近这么不在状态，就是因为不知道自己在单恋谁？”

李柱延摇了摇头，“怎么说呢，就好像是演员入了戏以后开始分不清幻想和现实了的那种难过的感觉.....”

空气凝固了像是有一个世纪那么久，李上渊一脸难以置信地看向李柱延，“.............自拍达人...大老虎？”

李柱延的脸上出现了像是看到鬼的表情，他仍抱着一丝希望的颤抖着摇头，“哥你什么意思，我不懂。”

李上渊同情地看过去，“我有两个侄子，周源和浩源。”

李柱延的记忆出现了短暂地熔断，李上渊眼疾手快地拉住一个箭步就要往河里跳的李柱延，连声安抚别怕别怕哥不会告诉别人的。

之后的场景就实在有些滑稽，首尔近郊不知名的河边，李柱延像是失足少女般抱着膝盖坐在岸边把头藏起来装鸵鸟，李上渊本人则如同大爱无私的社会工作志愿者一样在一旁劝解着，“所以你单恋的就是昌民？柱延啊这没什么丢人的，哥支持你们，喜欢就去表白啊！”

李柱延高大的身体缩成了一团，看着又滑稽又可怜，他讷讷地说，“他讨厌我。”

此刻的李柱延看上去像极了被主人抛弃了的家猫，坐在街边的纸箱里瑟瑟发抖，李上渊用自己都说服不了自己的理由安慰他，“别往心里去，他最近不是讨厌你，他是讨厌全世界所有人。”

“确实，昌民最近是有点奇怪。”李柱延点点头，李上渊在内心流着泪，呐喊着他这还叫有点，整个学校都快被他拆了。

李柱延继续说道，“昌民有点生气的样子，真的有点太...太...”上渊正默默的在心里赞同对真的太变态了，就听到李柱延笑呵呵地说，“真的太可爱了......等等上渊哥你那是什么眼神......”

骂人的话在嘴里转了几圈，最终还是被发自内心的钦佩所取代，李上渊心里憋了一口气拍了拍李柱延的肩膀，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了一句，“你们俩真的是天生一对啊！哥支持你去跟昌民告白！你们俩真的太适合了！”

在轻易地相信别人的话这件事上堪称专家的李柱延眼神亮闪闪的，“真的吗？”

“真的，说真的，反正他已经这么讨厌你了，再讨厌能讨厌到哪儿去？”，李上渊此刻只想找个没人的地方狠狠锤一锤自己气憋到快要从鼻孔里溢出来的胸腔，“不试试怎么知道，我不会骗你的，不然你以为我为什么去年没毕业？就是放心不下你们啊。”

李柱延爽朗地笑了，说哥，其实全校人都知道你是论文答辩前那天晚上去实验室烤糖饼吃，结果把实验室给烧了错过了答辩才没毕业的。

李上渊露出了慈父般的笑容，“柱延啊，不用谢”。

提着空荡荡的水桶回到别墅的时候，还没进门就听到了金泳勋凄惨的叫声，伴随着一句撕心裂肺的“池昌民你为什么这样”。李上渊沉默了两秒说我把鱼忘在河里了，现在回去拿一下，你先进去吧。

李柱延听到池昌民的名字就有点无法明辨是非了，推开门的时候里面已经成了恐怖片拍摄现场，金泳勋捂着肩膀一脸难以置信，听到响声像是见到救世主般指着门口大叫一声啊李柱延回来了，然后迅速的消失在房间顺带把门摔得砰的一声响。接着李柱延就看到一片狼藉的正中间的那个人转过头来瞪着自己。李柱延那瞬间觉得自己没救了，池昌民看起来很生气，但又好可爱，像炒面一样乱糟糟的头发也可爱，翘得老高的眉毛也可爱，睁得圆圆的眼睛也可爱，气得鼓起来的脸颊肉也可爱，抿成一条线的嘴唇也可爱，任谁看来他朝自己冲过来的情形都不会觉得那是投怀送抱，但李柱延却坦然地站在原地张开了双臂，直到手臂肩膀就都传来了轻微的痛感李柱延才意识自己被咬了。真的是病入膏肓了吧，以自己的体型把像跟羽毛似的轻飘飘的池昌民推开是再简单不过的事情，他却甘愿就那样站在那里，只莫名其妙地想用手臂把最近明显忙着生气没有在好好吃饭的文艺部长圈起来。

解救了李柱延是他可爱的小表弟孙英宰，池昌民被拉开后头发的红顺着耳朵烧到了眼睛和鼻尖，李柱延还没想清楚为什么被咬的是自己可看起来要哭了的是池昌民，而后者即使两眼通红得泛起了水汽也逞强地瞪了两眼李柱延才转身跑去追孙英宰。

08

崔澯熙出门前忘记了看今天的星座运势。昨晚本来就被粘人的小孩折腾得一整晚都没怎么睡，在从学校出发的路上本来想补觉，结果邻座的池昌民一路都在像野兽一样大喘气搞得自己完全没办法休息。到达别墅的时候就差拿笔把“别惹我”写在额头的池昌民问他要不要一起出去淋雨，他的眼神看起来实在不像在开玩笑，崔澯熙只能装作没有听到地自言自语要去超市采购晚上烧烤的食材然后趁池昌民不注意迅速地躲进了二楼的空房间补觉。

才睡了一会儿就又被嗡嗡作响的手机震醒，打开来看金善旴和池昌民正在聊天软件轮番轰炸，池昌民还在问超市在哪里他也要一起去，在楼下和孙英宰打游戏的金善旴问晚上要不要一起点炸鸡。崔澯熙晕晕乎乎地回复池昌民超市离得太远了你就安静在房子里待着吧，然后切换对话对金善旴说不要炸鸡要披萨，把手机放下倒头想继续睡，想起还在不知道跟自己还是李柱延斗气的池昌民，又眯着眼睛打开了手机，继续叮嘱金善旴，“跟李柱延说了吗？让他别再写他自己和池昌民爱得死去活来的戏码了。要是池昌民知道了他恨得要死的那个大老虎就是李柱延那就真的完了。”

把手机压在枕头下想继续补眠，手机又猛烈地震动了起来，崔澯熙没去理它继续闭着眼，结果没过几分钟楼下就像是地震了似的一片叮呤咣啷掺杂着不知道谁的尖叫，火气很大地把手机拿起来看了一眼信息就猛地清醒过来，“啊啊啊哥那个群是咱们三个的外卖群啊啊啊啊昌民哥也在啊！！！”“救命啊哥你快点撤回啊啊啊啊趁昌民哥还没看到”，最后那句“完了”发过来的时候楼下正响起了孙英宰惨烈的叫声。崔澯熙一下楼正好看到金善旴笑嘻嘻地逃进了洗手间，门口的李柱延像是雕像似的傻站着不动，池昌民就像猫和老鼠似的追着孙英宰在起居室打转，崔澯熙想扭头悄悄离开当做自己没有来过，谁知道池昌民听到了声响立刻尖叫着“你在家还骗我”然后追了上来。

崔澯熙跑得腿软的时候想着自己确实该去健身房看看了，被逼进房间眼看无路可逃，崔澯熙心一横冲着池昌民喊，“你发什么疯啊！你喜欢李柱延就去跟他说啊，欺负我们算什么啊！”

池昌民的步子被绊住了，他愣了一下，这次连脖子都染上了头发的颜色，扑上去打崔澯熙，“你胡说什么啊，谁喜欢他啊！”

胡乱的还着手，崔澯熙觉得这场闹剧是时候有个结局了，他头疼得翻着白眼冲自欺欺人的池昌民毫不留情地陈述着事实，“你不喜欢他，那你是疯了要去写你和他搞暧昧的小说，是疯了因为他把自己写成了反派你就生了那么大的气，是疯了看了你们俩谈恋爱的小说里他说喜欢你红发你就去染了红色，是疯了知道是他就是你讨厌的那个写手就恼羞成怒。”看到池昌民还要反驳，他抢在前面问道，“你说说看，最开始是因为什么在生气的？”

池昌民皱着眉头不情不愿地回答，“因为他记错了我的生日。”

“所以说啊！”崔澯熙觉得好笑极了，“人家凭什么要记住你的生日啊？”

池昌民语塞了片刻后像个泄了气的气球，大概自己也是早就知道这件事的，最初只是习惯性的陪伴，那次理所当然的以为他会记得自己的一切然而却期望落空而生出的过于异常的情绪波动就已经泄露出了内心的秘密，但是自尊心又僵持不下地绑架了理智，将这说不清道不明归咎为了忿忿不平，被压抑的感情只能打着泄愤的旗号偷偷在屏幕里勾勒出理想的模样。这份自欺欺人在得知对方也在做着同样的事的时候终于被拆穿，谁知困惑又鼓动着愤怒张牙舞爪地抢先跳了出来，只有到了此刻那只能在字里行间得到片刻喘息的喜欢才终于挣脱出了幻想的空间，卸下了满是尖刺的保护壳后心脏像是泡在醋里一样委屈到发酸，片刻前的纸老虎池昌民现在声音都苦涩的带上了软绵的鼻音，“他又不喜欢我。”

崔澯熙捂着自己的心口，被平时还算聪明唯独面对感情跟李柱延傻得不相上下的池昌民气得声音都开始发尖，“他不喜欢你，那他是疯了写什么单恋小散文，是疯了像块肉一样站在那儿让你咬，是疯了把你写的像个天使下凡似的，你好好想想，他那是不喜欢你吗？”池昌民被埋藏了太久的理智此刻终于归位，过去一周的回忆这瞬间喷涌而出，欢喜最终战胜羞耻占据了主场，原来所有开心的不开心的都是拜同一人所赐，裹在紧身衣里飞墙走壁的怪盗，举着火把眼神坚毅的军装贵族，带着少年气笑得傻傻的练习生，论坛上总是过于激进拥护着自己的写手，一个一个都与现实中的李柱延慢慢重合，枯萎的树枝上花苞盛开发出了动人的声响，谁都没尝试去打开的门被吹开了缝隙，月光下的桃花树原来已悄然盛放，不必打开也知道那树下站着的是谁。池昌民又想哭又想笑，他把自己的脸藏在弯曲的臂间，崔澯熙嫌弃地冲他挥了挥手，“你们两个疯子真是绝配，互相祸害去吧，快走快走别在我眼前晃悠。”

_**您收到了一条新的私信** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：李柱延，我知道是你。** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：李柱延！！！** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：你说什么，我不明白。** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：李柱延，别装了，你再装我就把你是李柱延这事告诉池昌民。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：............你要敲诈我吗？** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：是啊，今天晚上十二点到别墅屋顶来，别叫别人，要不然我就去告诉池昌民。** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：别墅？你也是学生会成员？** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：任君想象＾_＾** _

_**自拍达人大老虎：你是想要钱吗？你要多少钱？** _

_**安娜贝尔男朋友：有多少都带来吧哈哈** _

跟李上渊再三确认了没向任何人暴露后，李柱延像是被抽走了魂似的一整晚躺在房间里心不在焉，把行李翻了个底朝天发现自己忘了带钱包后最后自暴自弃地拿了一盒巧克力饼干上了屋顶。那里摆着白色的长椅，圆桌上点缀着玫瑰花，还竖着落地灯，本来是夏天纳凉最浪漫不过的场所，此刻却被一脸英勇就义的李柱延衬托得宛如刑场。

门咯吱一声被打开时李柱延一口气提到了嗓子眼，看清被裹在蓝白外套里的是池昌民后他下意识露出了笑容，情绪很快在经历了短暂的惊吓后落在迷惑上，他试探地问昌民啊为什么来这儿。宽大的深蓝色帽子把池昌民和李柱延手掌差不多大的头遮到了眉毛，他语气轻松地说我听上渊哥说你在这儿，我也想来透透气。

李柱延松了一口气，脸上又带上了笑容，总之先摸出一袋巧克力饼干递过去，池昌民也自然地接过来，坐在了李柱延身边小口地嚼了起来，李柱延也无言地给自己拆了一袋，一时间屋顶上只有初秋的微风吹动玫瑰花瓣的轻微声响。李柱延偷偷用余光看着池昌民，他吃起东西来总是像松鼠一样习惯将食物屯在两颊，两个人吃饭一向都是学生会里最慢的，每次聚餐总是其他成员吃完又把游戏玩了好几轮只剩了他们两人还在默默扫尾，最后他们俩总是无奈地相视一笑然后去收拾或者买单。

“李柱延，你还记得咱们第一次见面的场景吗？”池昌民突然转头看向他，“就在开学典礼上，上渊哥介绍我们认识，我们那时候握手的时候，你突然对我说，你要和我做朋友吗。”他想起当时的场景，嘴角不经意地弯了起来，“我当时还以为你跟泳勋哥一样有什么王子病，觉得自己在拍电影呢。”

“啊...那个，”李柱延想起那件事也笑了起来，“其实不是的。你记不记得你高中的时候经常去的那个装着落地窗的练舞室？其实我家在那旁边，经常会去那个练舞室外面的篮球场打球的。”

看到池昌民惊讶的神情，李柱延又突然觉得害羞起来，还好天色太沉不至于暴露他脸上的红晕，“我第一次见到你的时候，你好像胳膊受了伤，打了石膏靠在窗户上看书。我觉得很奇怪，为什么会有人在练舞室看书......所以后来去打球的时候就经常忍不住看，你胳膊好了以后，真的...跳舞跳得很好！”

“等等，”池昌民突然有些无法接受这事情的发展方向，“你是说，你早就认识我了？”

“算是吧...但是一直不知道你的名字的，”其实是想知道的，好几次晚上徘徊在舞室门口，目不转睛地盯着那位像是在燃烧生命般跳着舞的少年，等到他们下课想要问要不要一起喝一杯咖啡，但总是因为这由自己的偷窥欲产生的缘分缺少听起来不那么变态的理由而退却，“所以当时在开学典礼看到你的时候...真的很开心，我也不知道我当时为什么会说出那样的话，可能真的太开心了吧。”

池昌民两颊上浮现出了小小的酒窝，他小声说，“柱延啊，我下午...你没生气吧？”然后又欲盖弥彰地提高了音量，“我那时被崔澯熙气坏了，他骗我说去采购了，但是他明明就在这里睡觉，都是他的错!”

"没关系的，”李柱延也把自己的眼睛笑成了新月，“你开心的话就好啊。”

空气里说不上是巧克力还是玫瑰的香甜气息渐渐蔓延开来，李柱延的美好回忆在看到手表上趋近零点的指针时戛然而止，他又恢复了最初那种紧张的状态，坐立不安地看向池昌民，“那个......昌民啊，我一会儿还约了人......”

池昌民看着李柱延一脸神经兮兮的样子，突然笑出了声，“李柱延，你知道吗？”

“啊？知道什么？”

“你自拍技术真的很烂！你明明长得很帅，但是你自拍出来真的很像外星人！以后不要自拍了！”池昌民看着一头雾水还不知道发生了什么的李柱延，笑得更开心了，“还有，你根本不属虎！你是一月生日的，算旧历还没到正月的话就是属牛的！别再用那个账号啦，自拍达人大老虎！”

第二次记忆熔断的时候李柱延又触发了逃跑的保护机制，这一次池昌民的胳膊抢先了一步圈住了他的脖子，凑在他的耳朵边小声地说，“昌民好喜欢柱延啊。”

李柱延的胸口像是要炸裂开似的，原来自己的文字是那么苍白无力，根本无法描绘出那双眼睛百万分之一的美好，那瞬间他总算开始可怜他笔下那些无法触摸到真正池昌民的李柱延们，有千言万语想要倾诉，最后只看着对方的眼睛，“柱延也很喜欢昌民啊。”

李柱延的双手代替了毛线的帽子环绕上了池昌民的后脑勺，轻柔的风卷走了夏天最后一丝闷热，李柱延无意识的忧郁和池昌民突如其来的躁动终于在22岁的秋天迎来了完结，李柱延将脸凑了上去，“是恋人的那种喜欢。”

09

衣物的窸窣声代替了话语，门上贴着的两只耳朵知趣地给两人留下独处的私密空间，金善旴掏出手机点开了 _ **《I'm your boy》**_ 的帖子。

_**非洲小浣熊[管理员] 2020/9/23 12:06** _

_**大家散了吧，这个文永远不会完结了。** _

崔澯熙弯着腰下了楼梯，终于放下心地叹了一口气，一回头就看到金善旴像是讨食的小狗般眼睛湿乎乎地指了指自己的嘴唇。

“你下午跑得挺快啊，金善旴。”崔澯熙冷冷地看着自作多情嘟起嘴唇的金善旴一眼，转头就走。

金善旴这才惊慌失措的跟上，“啊...不是，那个...哥我错了我错了，我当时太害怕了哥也知道我之前被昌民哥折磨的多惨的啊，哥你别走啊我那会儿以为昌民哥再怎么也不会咬你的啊...哥你怎么才能原谅我啊！”

崔澯熙头也不回的摆了摆手，“Diamond please~”

_**拉面片汤独角兽 回复 非洲小浣熊[管理员] 2020/9/23 01:35** _

_**管理员大大！你那篇善旴x澯熙的《欢喜冤家俏新娘》怎么不更了呀！好想看后续呀呜呜呜~( >_<)~** _

_**非洲小浣熊[管理员] 回复 拉面片汤独角兽 2020/9/23 01:35** _

_**坑了，现生比较忙，着急赚钱买钻戒。** _

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 送给JoJo的生日礼物，我终于做出了送给连人都认不全的JoJo老师得文当生日礼物这种丧心病狂的事情，希望她看在我六天爆肝快两万字的份上原谅我。不管我爱的男人换的多快，对JoJo老师的爱是不会变得（手动比心）。


End file.
